The present invention relates to a lighting system for boats and particularly relates to a fiber optic lighting system for watercraft.
It is well known that boats require navigational lights in order to travel on waterways at night and during periods of poor visibility. These navigational lights are normally part of an electrical lighting system that utilizes a central power source, electrical wires running or extending from that power source through a control panel to various remote locations disbursed about the boat. It is also known that these electrical systems are subject to corrosion due to the materials utilized (copper wire and various forms of metal) due to the high degree of moisture in the ambient environment. Particularly when the boat is used in salt water, the corrosion of the electrical system is accelerated and aggravated. The fact that electrical currents pass through these wires further accelerates the corrosion and deterioration of the system. Also, the lamps or bulbs in the individual light fixtures must be regularly replaced and maintained.
In general, the present invention relates to a fiber optic lighting system that utilizes a centralized light source, optical fibers running to various remote locations and light fixtures that disburse and transmit the light at those remote locations. Several U.S. patents describe prior art systems that differ from the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,752 to Niemi discloses an optical fiber lighting system utilizing a central light source with light pipes or light guides running to various remote locations in a home. Light fixtures are attached to the distal ends of the system that disburse the light emitted from the distal end of the light pipe by various mirrored surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,692 to Papadakis shows an optical fiber lighting system for an automobile. Light from a light bulb on the side of the automobile is transferred via an optical fiber through the wheel assembly of the car at the distal ends of the fiber. Light is transmitted across a gap near the axle of the wheel assembly from a stationary portion of the wheel to the rotary portion thereof. A light pipe on the rotatable portion of the wheel assembly carries the light to a fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,722 to Van Iderstine, et al., shows an optical fiber lighting system for a helicopter. This system also includes a break in the optical fiber body between a central light source and proximal fiber optic cables and portions of the optical fiber body extending out on the rotary wings of the helicopter. Simple lenses are fixed to the distal ends of the optical fibers such that light is transmitted therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,114 to Codrino discloses a light fixture within which is retained a light source. A plurality of optical fibers is held near the light source by the light fixture and light from the light source enters the various fibers at their proximal ends and leaves those optical fibers at their distal ends. U.S. Pat. No. 247,229 to Wheeler discloses an apparatus for lighting dwellings utilizing a light and special pipes which channel the light throughout the system. At the distal ends of the pipe system, spherical dispensers of polished metal, hollow glass silvered on the inside, or a similar substance is utilized to disperse the light by refraction.
In all of the systems, the specific problems involved in providing a lighting system for boats is not addressed. As stated earlier, corrosion and deterioration of the lighting system is a significant factor. Further, certain problems arise with respect to the care and maintenance of the central light source in a boat system which is different than the lighting systems for homes, automobiles or aircraft.